Forever Our Destiny
by rowbat sevenfold
Summary: CoAi. Slight ShinRan in the end. Setelah enam tahun berlalu, BO akhirnya tamat. Namun permasalahan tidak berhenti sampai di sini. Polemik, pengorbanan, penyangkalan diri hingga masalah percintaan, semua bercampur menjadi satu. My First DC fanfiction. R&R please.
1. In the beginning

**Disclaimer:****_ Detective Conan seutuhnya milik Aoyama Gosho_**

**_Warning: rada gaje, kemungkinan OOC, adanya typo_**

Suatu siang yang damai di taman kota Beika, dua pelajar SMP yang baru pulang sekolah sedang berbincang-bincang di bangku taman. Yang satu laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata, satunya lagi perempuan dengan rambut coklat. Hari itu taman sedang sepi sehingga tidak perlu ada kekhawatiran orang yang mencuri dengar.

"Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun berlalu ya, Haibara. Setelah organisasi itu tamat, rasanya dunia menjadi lebih tenang." Laki-laki berkacamata itu memulai pembicaraan."

" Ya, Kudo-kun," orang bernama Haibara itu menjawab, "dan belakangan ini kau juga sudah jarang menjadi magnet mayat. Apakah itu resolusimu saat tahun baru bulan lalu?" dia menambahkan sambil menyeringai.

"Oi, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku magnet mayat? Bukan salahku kalau banyak kejahatan terjadi kan?!" ujar orang yang disebut Kudo sambil melirik malas ke arah Haibara.

"Terserah kau saja, Meitantei-san…" Haibara kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Ayolah, kau tidak memanggilku ke taman hanya untuk menyindirku kan?"

"Ya, _data disk _yang kita peroleh dari markas organisasi itu berisi informasi mengenai APTX 4869 berikut obat penawarnya. Namun datanya dikunci menggunakan kode enkripsiyang cukup rumit. Setelah membuka kunci enkripsinya, aku akan bisa meracik obat penawar paling lama seminggu. Untuk itu aku ingin beberapa hal darimu," Haibara menatap galak Conan, "**biarkan aku berkonsentrasi dalam hal ini dan jangan ganggu aku kecuali untuk hal yang penting sekali**. Kecuali kalau kau ingin selamanya menjadi Conan, dan itu akan menghemat tenagaku. Apa ucapanku bisa dimengerti?"

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu." Jawab Conan. "Ah, aku lupa! Ran memintaku membeli materai. Sudah ya, aku duluan!"

Dia pun beranjak pergi dari taman, meninggalkan Haibara termenung sendirian.

Ran. Entah kenapa, mendengar nama itu membuat Haibara merasa getir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_TET TOT, TET TOT, TET TOT – _**bunyi bel rumah Profesor Agasa membangunkan Haibara. 'Siapa sih yang datang? Ini kan baru jam 4 pagi.' pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Haibara. "Oh, Ran-san. Ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggu, Ai-chan." Ran sudah berpakaian rapi. "Apa Profesor ada?"

"Profesor sedang menghadiri konferensi para ilmuwan di Hokkaido."

"Oh, ya sudah, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Ran. "Begini Ai-chan, Conan-kun sedang sakit dan aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali menghadiri seminar di Shizuoka. Conan tidak memberitahuku apapun, sepertinya dia menutup-nutupi penyakitnya karena tidak ingin membuatku khawatir, tapi wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Bisakah kau datang ke kantor detektif? Ayahku belum pulang dari kemarin dan sekarang aku harus pergi juga. Harus ada yang menemani Conan-kun jika terjadi apa-apa, setidaknya sampai aku pulang nanti sore. Kau mau kan, Ai-chan? Kumohon."

'_Dasar Kudo_.'

"Baiklah, Ran-san. Aku akan menemani Edogawa-kun."

"Terima kasih, Ai-chan."

Ran menyerahkan kunci rumahnya pada Haibara sebelum berangkat dengan taksi yang dipanggilnya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sudah kubilang.. uhuk.. aku tidak sakit!"

Conan masih bersikeras mengenai kondisinya yang _sehat-sehat saja._Namun Haibara bukanlah orang yang bisa yang bisa diyakinkan dengan mudah. Tidak oleh orang yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu kalimat tanpa terbatuk-batuk.

"Oh ya? Kalau kubilang kau sakit berarti kau memang sakit. Demammu cukup parah, suhu tubuhmu 39°C, sekarang minum obat, setelah itu berbaring."

Minum obat bukan masalah, tapi bukan Conan namanya jika menurut begitu saja bila disuruh berbaring, harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak mengizinkannya untuk terlihat lemah di depan orang lain, apalagi putri pengantuk yang sinis ini.

"Omong-omong kenapa.. uhuk.. kau kemari? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang.. uhuk.. uhuk.. supaya kau tidak diganggu? Uhuk.. uhuk.." Tanya Conan setelah meminum obat penurun demam

"Karena ada orang keras kepala yang tidak mau beristirahat padahal jelas-jelas sakit." Jawab Haibara sambil menyeringai sinis.

"Berapa kali aku harus.. uhuk.. uhuk.. mengatakannya padamu kalau aku…"

**_PSSIIU – _**Conan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Haibara sudah menggunakan jam tangan bius 'sebagaimana mestinya'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sudah demam, batuk, masih berkeras 'tidak apa-apa'. Aku heran dengan Holmes zaman Heisei ini." Ujar Haibara melirik malas ke arah Conan yang sedang tertidur. Usai melepaskan kacamata Conan, Haibara menyingkap baju Conan ke atas lalu mengusap-usap perut dan dada Conan dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dibasahi air hangat. Secara berkala dia kembali merendam sapu tangannya dengan air hangat dan mengulanginya lagi untuk menurunkan panas tubuh Conan.

-**FLASHBACK**-

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Haibara?"

Suara Conan membuat Haibara terkejut. Kenapa dia ada di sini tengah malam begini? Ada perlu apa dia?

"Tolong bilang pada Profesor supaya berhenti _surfing internet _sambil minum jus tomat," Meski terdengar biasa-biasa saja, kentara sekali bahwa anak berkacamata itu berusaha menahan kantuknya, "Dia pasti akan tertidur di tengah jalan dan menumpahkan jusnya ke lantai tanpa sadar."

"Di samping itu, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk, jadi aku langsung datang. Aku bilang pada Ran bahwa aku kemari untuk merawatmu," ucap Conan, "Ternyata kecemasanku berlebihan. Tenanglah, kau boleh kembali tidur."

_Firasat buruk_

_Datang kemari._

_Merawatku._

_Kecemasan._

Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu membuat Haibara merasa sedikit –barangkali hanya sedikit- nyaman. Rasanya sulit dipercaya Kudo Shinichi si Penyelamat Kepolisian Jepang repot-repot datang kemari tengah malam hanya karena mencemaskan dirinya.

'_Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh,' _Haibara mengingatkan dirinya sendiri._ 'Dia mencemaskanmu karena kau adalah tokoh kunci untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya seperti semula. Tidak lebih. Jangan lupa kaulah orang yang membuatnya sengsara dengan membuat obat terkutuk bernama APTX 4869.'_

Meski begitu, dia mengizinkan dirinya tersenyum Bukan senyuman menyindir atau seringai sinis, melainkan senyuman asli yang jarang diperlihatkan pada orang lain.

-**FLASHBACK END**-

"Aku sudah datang untuk merawatmu, Kudo-kun," bisik Haibara, tangannya membelai rambut Conan. Sorot matanya melunak. "Aku menunda pertempuranku dengan _data disk_ Black Organization demi dirimu. Jadi cepatlah sembuh."

Haibara beranjak dari kamar tempat Conan tertidur menuju dapur.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uuhh.. Haibara…" Conan duduk di futonnya sambil membetulkan bajunya yang tersingkap.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Kudo-kun?" ujar Haibara yang datang membawa segelas air putih. "Minum. Kau memerlukannya."

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Conan setelah meminum air putih.

"Jam setengah tujuh. Kau tidur cukup nyenyak." Kemampuan Haibara mempertahankan poker face miliknya patut diacungi jempol.

"Jadi kau dari tadi.. uhuk.. ada di sini?" Nada bicara Conan mulai meninggi. "Bagaimana dengan.. uhuk.. uhuk.. _data disk_ itu? Jangan bilang kalau kau menunda pekerjaan.. uhuk.. uhuk.. hanya untuk datang kemari!?"

"Tenanglah, Kudo-kun. Kau belum pulih."

Conan mengenakan kacamatanya, menatap tajam Haibara.

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk mencemaskanku, harusnya.. uhuk.. kau gunakan waktumu untuk fokus dengan _data disk_ itu. Uhuk.. uhukk.. Kau minta supaya tidak diganggu, aku juga tidak memintamu kemari kan!?"

Haibara menyipitkan matanya, menahan rasa kesal rupanya lebih sulit dari berpura-pura menangis.

"Apa itu caramu berterima kasih padaku yang…"

"Aku tidak perlu dicemaskan. Uhuk.."

"Baiklah, jika bagimu keberadaanku di sini mengganggu, aku akan pulang." Haibara menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, "Kudo-kun, Soal kenapa aku kemari, itu karena Ran-san mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia memintaku merawatmu karena kau keras saja."

Setelah berkata begitu, Haibara pergi meninggalkan kamar Conan. Conan termenung beberapa saat lalu melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Di sudut ruangan ada baskom berisi air bening hangat-hangat kuku dan sapu tangan yang direndam. Ketika dia bangun, bajunya juga tersingkap ke atas. Dipikir-pikir, demamnya juga sudah menurun.

"Jangan-jangan… Haibara!" Conan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Namun terlambat, Haibara sudah pulang.

'Pintu dapur terbuka,' Conan langsung menuju dapur dan menemukan semangkuk bubur telur di meja makan, di rak alat makan ada periuk yang masih basah pertanda baru saja dicuci. Di sebelah mangkuk ada selembar catatan yang dia kenali sebagai tulisan tangan Haibara.

_Aku baru ingat aku tidak terlalu suka bubur. Tapi saying kalau dibuang. Kau boleh memakannya kalau mau. Jangan lupa minum obat. Tidak lucu kalau kau sampai jadi mayat sungguhan karena meremehkan penyakitmu. perlu dipaksa, demi kesembuhanmu sendiri. -A.H._

Mata Conan melebar. Seketika itu dia sadar bahwa sejak tadi Haibara merawatnya. Haibara membuatnya tidur demi kesembuhannya sendiri. Dia bahkan sampai membuatkan makan malam untuknya (meski ada unsur sindiran dalam catatan yang ditulis, tetap saja Haibara membuatkannya makan malam). Bagaimanapun juga kesehatan jauh lebih penting dari apapun yang ada di dalam _data disk _itu.

Dan Conan membalas kebaikan itu dengan menghardik dan mengusir Haibara.

Conan makan malam sendirian, meski makanannya enak di lidah, hatinya merasa getir.

'Maafkan aku, Haibara. Maafkan keegoisanku.'

A/n: Fiuh, lumayan capek juga ngerjain nih cerita. Tolong beri review, saran yang membangun akan sangat dihargai. Co-Ai forever!


	2. The Awkward Moment

_**HARI MINGGU, KANTOR DETEKTIF MOURI, BEIKA**_

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu ke minimarket. Ai-chan, tak perlu sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Terima kasih, Ran-san. "Haibara berkata dengan sopan.

"Dan kau, Conan-kun, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. "Ran memberi tatapan galak pada Conan.

"Baik, Ran-neechan."

_**KLAP – **_Pintu depan ditutup, hanya ada Conan dan Haibara di dalam kantor detektif. Begitu Ran tahu bahwa terjadi _insiden (?) _antara Conan dan Ai, dia sama sekali tidak senang. Ran berkata jika Conan marah pada Ai, Conan juga harus marah pada Ran karena dia yang meminta Ai datang ke kantor detektif. Setelah nasehat (baca: omelan) yang rasanya berjam-jam, Conan akhirnya bersedia untuk meminta maaf kepada Ai 'putri sinis' Haibara yang datang ke kantor detektif –lagi-lagi atas permintaan Ran.

"Haibarakumintamaaf"

"Ng? Tadi kau bilang apa, Edogawa-kun?" Haibara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menyeringai.

'Grr, kalau bukan karena Ran, aku tidak akan melakukan ini.'Conan menggerutu dalam hati.

"Begini, aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku tempo hari, aku tahu aku salah karena telah menghardikmu. Maaf, waktu itu aku sakit, jadi aku tidak berpikir jernih."

"Oh, sekarang kau mengakui kalau dirimu sakit?Butuh waktu lumayan lama."Haibara masih mempertahankan seringainya, "Kalau keperluanmu hanya minta maaf, itu tak masih banya urusan, aku harus memecahkan kode enkripsi _data disk_ itu."

"Tunggu," ujar Conan, "Setelah kupikir-pikir, sebaiknya kau tidak tergesa-gesa, nanti hasilnya jadi tidak optimal. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Kalau kau ingin teman ngobrol mengenai Holmes, maka saying sekali aku…"

"Bukan tentang Holmes. Tentang Ran."

"Oh."Haibara hanya memasang _pokerface_.

Hatinya kembali menjadi tawar dan getir, selalu begini jika mereka berdua membahas Ran.

"Kita sudah lebih dari enam tahun menjadi anak saja, aku tidak yakin bisa kembali ke tubuhku yang semula, tubuh Shinichi Kudo. Jika aku tidak bisa kembali ke wujud asalku, aku harus mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk meyakinkan Ran."

Haibara tetap mendengarkan dengan _pokerface_ nya yang khas.

"Jika aku memberitahu bahwa Shinichi dan Conan adalah sama, Ran akan berpikir aku menipunya selama enam tahun ini. Mungkin dia akan membenciku. Tetapi jika aku menyembunyikan fakta ini, Ran akan terus menunggu tanpa tahu kapan saatnya berhenti. Katakan, Haibara, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Haibara menyeringai.

"Bukankah kau adalah detektif hebat yang selalu bilang **Kebenaran selalu hanya ada satu**? Kau pasti tahu bapa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan? Kenapa baru sekarang kau menjadi galau? Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Aku… hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu, tahu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Ran menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Hening selama beberapa menit, sebelum Haibara kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Pada umumnya," Haibara berkata, "Seorang perempuan tidak akan menunggumu sampai sebegini lamakecuali kau memiliki hubungan suami-istri atau saudara kandung dengan objek yang bersangkutan; dan dalam hal ini kau dan Ran-san memang tidak atau lambat, dia akan segera melupakanmu, atau mungkin barangkali **sudah berhenti menunggumu**."

Ups.

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati -katanya barusan memang sudah sudah terlalu lama memendam rasa terhadap laki-laki berkacamata di hadapannya, dan orang itu sudah ada yang punya, sehingga dia tidak dapat berbuat begitu, seharusnya dia lebih menahan emosinya. Haibara yang mengira Conan akan marah dan melontarkan kata-kata tajam, terheran ketika Conan malah tersenyum.

"Mungkin benar kalau _kau_ berkata begitu," suara Conan lebih pelan dan dalam dari biasanya, "Dilihat dari sudut pandang ilmuwan dengan segala pemikiran yang bersifat ilmiah. Tapi kau tidak bisa membuat hipotesis dengan cara itu mengenai hati dan perasaan manusia. Aku bukan ahli dalam memahami perasaan, tapi aku tahu perasaan bukanlah buku yang bisa dibaca setiap saat, dan perasaan sangat rapuh. Jika objek afeksi kita membalas perasaan kita, akan timbul kegembiraan yang luar biasa. "

Haibara terdiam, Conan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tetapi kata-katamu ada benarnya. Ran sudah banyak menderita, karena itulah aku tidak keberatan kalau Ran memutuskan untuk _move on_. Aku pernah berkata bahwa **aku bersedia untuk menghilang dari hatinya, asalkan dia tidak bersedih lagi**. Aku tidak pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku."

'Tidak, Kudo-kun.' batin Haibara, buku-buku jarinya memucat, kakinya gemetar, 'Kumohon, jangan katakan itu.'

"**Aku mencintai Ran. Hal itu belum berubah sedikitpun dan tidak akan berubah.**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Vonis sudah dijatuhkan._

_ Sakit. Lebih sakit dari gesekan peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Gin._

_Sesak. Lebih sesak dari disekap di ruang penuh gas beracun._

_ Dingin. Lebih dingin dari angin malam._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Haibara menggigit bibirnya, tangannya mengepal begitu kuat sehingga kukunya menghujam telapak tangannya. Rupanya usaha untuk menahan air matanya membutuhkan kerja keras seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

_**KLIK – **_Pintu depan terbuka, Ran sudah kembali dari minimarket.

"Wah sepertinya kalian membicarakan sesuata yang serius nih?" Ran menaruh belanjaanya di dapur.

"Ran-neechan!" Mendadak suara Conan berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya di hadapan orang dewasa (jika keadaan santai).

"Tapi, aku…" Haibara berbisik lirih, dia seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan Ran. Ran dan Conan menoleh ke arah Haibara.

"Aku juga… " Haibara berkata, "**Aku juga mencintaimu**."

Dia sudah mengatakan apa yang dipendam olehnya selama bertahun-tahun. Emosinya meluap-luap. Air mata Haibara tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Wajahnya merah padam, menangis tanpa suara. Dia langsung menyeka wajahnya dan beranjak menuju pintu depan. Secara refleks Conan menangkap tangan kanan Haibara sebelum sampai pintu depan.

"Tunggu, Haibara."

Haibara menatap Conan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dipahami. Masih ada bekas air mata di pipinya, matanya memerah, tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan. Seperti bukan Ai Haibara yang dikenalnya.

"K-kau tadi bilang, kau mencintaiku." Conan sendiri bingung dengan kata-kata yang dia lontarkan.

"Kau salah dengar." Haibara menyanggah.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah dengar," Conan berkeras, "kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"A-aku tadi hanya bercanda." Haibara berusaha terdengar cuek, tapi suaranya malah seperti tercekat, dan itu membuat Conan khawatir.

"Tolong jujur, Haibara." Conan berkata pelan namun tegas.

"Baik! Aku tidak bercanda! Puas?" Haibara setengah berteriak, air matanya kembali menetes. "Sudahlah, itu tak penting bagimu, kan?"

"H-Haibara, aku…" Conan mendadak tergagap, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tangan Haibara lepas dari genggamannya.

"Aku mau pulang, Edogawa-kun. Ran-san, aku mohon diri."

Haibara membuka pintu, meninggalkan Ran yang yang dalam perasaan kalut, masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Ran.

"Ai-chan… Conan-kun…"

Ran merenung sendirian. Sebenarnya ini bukan urusannya. Tapi sebagai _kakak_ yang baik, Ran berikrar akan membantu Conan dan Ai dalam _masalah gejolak remaja_ yang mereka alami.

"Yosh! Aku akan berjuang. Demi Conan-kun dan Ai-chan!"

**_A/n: Tolong review nya yah. Thanks for reading! Co-Ai forever!_**


End file.
